The present invention relates to database processing in general and to generation of ABAP code in particular.
SAP R/3 system is an Enterprise Resource Management system used to manage various IT subsystems used to operate a company (e.g., manufacturing, sales and distribution, logistics) in an integrated fashion. A typical SAP R/3 installation requires extensive configuration to embed the specific business rules for the company using SAP R/3 into the system as well as produce the reports required by the company. Most of a generic SAP R/3 system as well as most of the configuration and reporting is written using the ABAP/4 language.
One approach to extracting data uses ETL (“Extraction, Transformation and Loading”) tools to convert a procedural specification into a procedural language to execute that specification. However, since the specification is a procedural specification, the user has to manually specify the optimal (most efficient and fastest) way of executing the specification.